Bringing Them Together
by Tivaroo
Summary: "Never did Tony see the culprit entering Ziva's building, as he has already vanished from the street nor did he notice that he was also being followed." Rated- M for saftey. Season 7 somewhere. Tiva, possible McAbby not really sure at this stage. R&R.


**Bringing Them Together**

**Chapter 1:**

It had all started off with a glance, a smirk and all of those things that make them wanting each other so much that it drives them both insane with crazy ideas to be close to one other, until they could be one. So many things have come between them and then driving them apart, but the trust is still there to bring them closer then they should be. The trust and these secret glances is what holding them up, keeping them on their feet and the strength of that simple bond of trust is far more powerful then either of them could handle alone. It isn't just trust that keeps on bringing them back to where they want to be, but not quite where they want to be either. They see it everytime they get the chance to glance in each other's direction, they welcome it and yet they do nothing to make it whole.

What will it take to get them to pick up the courage to try out this feeling that is holding them and binding them together as one or will it be until the chain of trust gets severed once more. All because of past mistakes that has put a wedge in-between them and yet the unbelievably strong chains of trust still holds them.

All it takes is one glance, sending across a message that words alone cannot express. Will things between them become stronger then ever before if they just allow themselves to give in to this crazy little feeling. What is it that makes their partnership, friendship, relationship or whatever people call it these days strong enough to withhold the many tests they must face in life.

Will the trust still hold once they have given in to the urges that have stood against the tests of time, or will things go back to the way things were between them or will it all just get thrown aside like a discarded jacket, being treated like a piece of rubbish. How will they know things if they don't give in and to see if everything between them is stronger and what they truly want from each other.

Dark and green eyes clashing together, sending electric sparks through them as their eyes become one. They see it everytime and still they do nothing about it, they both want it more then anything else in their lives right now.

Ever since they met for the first time, ever since that time undercover operation when they pretended to be married assassins, ever since Tony had first thought that he had truly found the one, ever since the team were broken in many parts, and ever since Michael Rivkin had come to put an even bigger wedge in their ever powerful bond of trust. Ever since those tragic moments in their time have they seen that one emotion shining through their eyes and still they haven't acted upon the impulses to act foolishly, to see if they are truly meant to be.

Nothing in life is meant to be that simple in the first place, everything in life will seem like an endless fight. Fighting for the right to fit in and accept certain challenges in life with a smile or two. Love is one of those things that wasn't meant to be easy, it is nothing like what you see in those movies, TV, books or even in poems where everything seem to be so surreal and perfect, but that is life. Nobody is perfect and yet love feels more perfect and so simple then anything else in life.

**- NCIS -**

There have been so many things in her life, which she hasn't been very proud of making. Never seem to take the chance of making the right choice, but when Ziva comes to think about it. She has made a choice and that is to stay in America, to become and NCIS Special Agent. Leaving the Mossad has been the best decision Ziva had to make, though that wasn't exactly a difficult one to make. Some choices in life, she is yet to make or to decide upon.

Chancing a quick glance in the direction of one member of the team. Feeling like that something inside her is about to break, but not to end in tears or anything. Just watching him is enough is to get her blood pumping, giving her the true reason to stay in America and to work for NCIS. Glancing away when she had noticed his head turning away from the simple task of getting statements from the witnesses.

She had put a gun to his chest and yet his faith in her still holds strong, he had come for her. He has done so many things for her, has risked his career and his life for her what more could a girl ask for in a man.

Her mind should be focused on the task at hand, not at what her heart truly wants, which is something she shouldn't really be wishing for. Seeing as he is her partner and there is this rule that stands in her way for getting that one wish of hers to come true.

That had all happened that morning and the case, which they were working on was an open and shut case. It didn't end in the way she had wanted it to end. Ziva had felt so ready to blurt out her secret for Tony to hear when they were left alone in the squad room, but something inside her had made her pause. Retreated like the coward she really is.

Driving herself insane with all of this waiting business she frequently plays. Ziva can see that Tony has something to hide from her also and that he is suffering from a similar illness to her own.

How much longer will Ziva or even Tony must suffer from this ailment? Tony has her heart and he isn't even aware of it.

"What a pleasant surprise of seeing you here?" She hears his voice whispering in her ear and she couldn't help it when she had shivered under the of his warm breath caressing her delicate skin.

"What are you doing here Tony?" Ziva turns her head to focus on the man who has haunted her dreams for so long, for so long in fact that Ziva wants him for real one of these days even though she shouldn't have these feelings for her very handsome partner in the first place.

"You seemed to be more distracted today then usual and I just wanted to make sure that you are all right now-"

Placing a finger upon those lips, which Ziva has fantasized about kissing more then once. There have been so many bad memories between them that have managed to put a hold on their deepest desires and wishes. Reluctantly Ziva removes her finger away from Tony's desirable lips, but she kept her eyes locked onto Tony's dancing sea-green eyes.

"What was that for?" Tony's voice trembles with uncontrolled emotion, which has been bottled up inside for so long and this heavenly creature before him is not helping. "Perhaps we should get out of this place and go somewhere a little more private? I also want what you want, Ziva."

Ziva couldn't believe her tender ears when she had heard Tony say that last sentence and it has just dawned upon her that Tony doesn't want to suffer this pain no more either and damn the rules that has held them back.

"How could you possibly know what I want is what you want, Tony?" Ziva isn't going to leave this cozy little pub until she knows that Tony is speaking the truth about his intentions.

"I can see it in your eyes," one of his hands pushes aside some of her dark locks to hook behind her ear, sending an electrifying shivers down her spine once more.

Then Ziva couldn't hold back the urges to claim Tony's lips with her own anymore. For what was meant to be a chaste kiss to the lips has soon turned more passionate and momentous, sending the clear message that they have been wanting to hear desperately for so long.

Breaking away to breathe in the new air, though it felt more significant then anything else in this world that has tried to bring them tumbling down until the aches become unbearable and sometime more it felt like that they were suffocating.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day we first met," Tony was smiling and Ziva couldn't help to smile in return, happy that she has finally done what she had wanted to do.

"You are not the only one Tony," Ziva finds herself being pulled into a comforting hug, feeling his strong and muscular arms circling her waist. "Let's say we get out of this joint."

**-NCIS-**

With his arm thrown lazily across the warmth of Ziva's flat stomach, caressing the smooth skin that is there. Causing her bottom to squirm against his groin. The morning breeze was escaping from a cap from the window in Ziva's bedroom, sighing with great content of finally having his first real taste of the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Sighing with great disdain when the idea of leaving her for only a couple of minutes and then he'll have to wait for an opportunity to corner her somewhere to have his loving way with her.

Placing tiny kisses upon her neck, behind her right earlobe, down her shoulder blades and anywhere else where his lips are able to reach in their current position. They have finally found a cure for their ailment and they'll never again take it for granted.

"G'morning," that was all Tony could spare to say in-between kissing Ziva's deliciously salty skin and trying decipher the true meaning of his feelings for this slender woman in his arms.

"I don't want to go in to work today," for once Ziva isn't looking forward to be going in to work and who can blame her, when she has the man of her dreams kissing her skin.

"I'll have to leave for home so I can change into clean clothes, seeing as the clothes I had worn last night are all ripped to shreds and half of the buttons are missing-"

Ziva cuts him of by placing a chaste kiss upon his lips. Kissing him the moment she had turned around to look into his sea-green eyes and it isn't like Tony is going to complain, after all he is reciprocating her one demand of pleasure before they both have to head off for work, which neither of them really want to do right now.

"I love you, Tony," Ziva says breathlessly, her eyes locked onto Tony's and she could see it shining through his eyes, there was no need for her to say those words right now, but she did say those words.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that." One of Tony's hands was cupping Ziva's beautiful face, while the other was resting on her naked hip. "Because I love you too, Ziva David."

This time nothing could was going to stop Tony and Ziva from kissing each other breathlessly.

"I'll see you at work then, my love," Ziva doesn't want this moment to end nor does she wish to depart from Tony's warmth.

"One more kiss before I go?"

How could Ziva deny Tony that one simple wish nor could she prevent it from happening, for she does want to kiss him again. It was like finding a new addiction and it wasn't drugs, alcohol or chocolate. It was something much healthier and long lasting addiction, one that Ziva'll never give up for anyone.

"Now you must go before Gibbs will rip an old one out of you and I'll hate to see a bruise upon your flesh," running a hand seductively down Tony's chest and six pack, just stopping off short from his pubic area.

"Yes, ma'am," jumping out of Ziva's warm bed before she swipe him across the head, but unfortunately for his bottom Ziva's hand did not miss that one.

**-NCIS-**

Unknowingly and unaware of being watched as Tony leaves Ziva's apartment building, with a huge smile spread across his face. Never did Tony see the culprit entering Ziva's building, as he has already vanished from the street nor did he notice that he was also being followed.

**To be continued. . . . .  
**


End file.
